1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an outside rearview mirror for a vehicle, which has a mirror base adapted to be mounted to a car body, and which has a mirror housing foldable about the mirror base.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Utility Model Specification 82 36 870 discloses an outside rearview mirror having a mirror housing to the front portion of which a cap is detachably clamped. The mirror housing may be made of black plastic material whereas the cap may be colored as desired. The cap which has to be clamped strongly to the mirror housing, however, modifies the vibrational characteristic of the unit comprising mirror housing and cap to the effect that under certain conditions vibrations of the car body are transferred to the mirror glass through said unit.
German Patent Specification 28 13 316 discloses an outside rearview mirror wherein a support plate is strongly coupled to a joint connecting foldably the mirror housing to the mirror base. The mirror housing is mounted to the support plate by a number of posts which are spaced for minimizing the transfer of vibrations from the mirror housing to the mirror glass supported by the support plate. If the mirror housing of such an outside rearview mirror is equipped with a detachabled cap, the mirror glass tends to vibrate under special driving conditions of the car.